


Shitty Sleeping in Jack's Bed

by mamashitty



Series: Quidditch Haus [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bromance, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamashitty/pseuds/mamashitty
Summary: This is going to be a little snapshots of life at the Quidditch Haus. Conveniently, there are a few Magical American Universities, and this is where the Samwell Quidditch team resides! And um, there is probably more than just Ilvermorny for earlier magical education. I'm still tweaking things, and borrowing some from the HP RP world I RP in too. Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.There isn’t going to be much of a linear storyline going on. Things might be written out of order, depending on what I’m itching to tell. Stories within this series might contradict each other, too.In this one: Shitty sneaking into Jack's bed. Twice.





	Shitty Sleeping in Jack's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jack and Shitty's friendship. The end.

Jack flopped face down onto his bed. Only, instead of his comfortable mattress and his pile of blankets, he face planted onto Shitty’s ass. Jack let out a yelp and rolled away from his friend. He managed to stay on his bed and reached over to smack Shitty’s ass. His friend let out a grunt.

“Shitty!”

“I need Jack cuddles,” Shitty whined.

Jack rolled his eyes. He did not make any movement to shove Shitty out of his bed though. He crawled further into bed and rolled onto his side so that he could face the blanket lump that his friend was inside of. He began to poke it in random spots. Shitty finally pulled the blanket off his head and glared at Jack.

“Where is Lardo?” Jack asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Ever since Shitty and Lardo began their… thing. Jack was not quite sure what to call it, as neither one seemed to want any labels. He just knew that Shitty rarely crawled into his bed these days for snuggles. He actually missed it. There was a comfort in a warm body pressed against his. As he waited for his friend to answer him, he opened his arms and into them, his friend rolled. Shitty’s head tucking underneath Jack’s chin.

“She is working on an art project,” Shitty mumbled against him. His breath warm on his neck. Shitty pulled back slightly, looking up at Jack. He looked tired, and Jack almost felt bad for waking him up. Until he remembered that Shitty had been holed up in Jack’s bed. “It can only be done tonight too, she is trying a new technique with magicked paints and the moon.”  
Jack found himself relaxing.

“Brah, it is gonna be fuckin’ epic. But I wanna see the end result. And my bed is just too big and cold without her,” Shitty finished, a lazy and tired sort of smile on his face.

“Goodnight, Shitty.” Jack said quietly, and Shitty mumbled a goodnight in return.

Jack had to be up early for Bludger practice with Bittle in the morning. He wondered before he fell asleep if maybe he should have reminded Shitty about that. But, his friend was asleep again and Jack followed closely after.

 

* * *

 

Jack glowered at his closed door. He could hear the muffled sounds of the Kegster happening below him, he had cast a silencing charm to help dull the noise—but it did not completely silence it. He could feel the thrum of the bass from his bed. They had won their Quidditch game, and Jack knew he should be happy but he felt as if he could and should have done more. Really, the only reason they had won, was because of the keeper and seeker. Jack had wanted to score more points, they needed more points to stay on top of their division. _Jack_ should have scored more points. No one else seemed concerned, though. Ransom and Holster had screamed for a party and the rest of the team had followed suit.

Except for Jack.

He had gotten back to the Haus after the party was in full swing. He had stayed behind to fly a few laps around the Quidditch pitch. He had mindlessly tossed a few practice quaffles through the goal hoops. They had won but Jack really should have done more, and that kept playing through his mind as he flew and threw the balls. He could hear the music before he had even gotten to the Haus, and even though he had grown up surrounded by magic his whole life, he had been awed that the No-Maj around them did not hear that music. Magic was wonderful and strange. But that awe had gotten replaced by annoyance once he entered the Haus.

He ignored everyone—though he found himself hesitating just outside of the kitchen, where he could hear Bittle talking to Chowder—and went up to his room.

He was not exactly sulking. He just did not want to deal with a crowd of people. Not when he could have been better, not when the victory felt somehow hollow. He fell back onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He lost track of how long he stared at his ceiling. His thoughts mostly focused on the game, and what he could have done differently. Merlin knew how long he laid there, lost in his funk, as his eyes began to droop.

“Jackie!” Shitty came bounding into his room from their shared bathroom. He was shirtless, with sunglasses on even though it was night and he was inside. He jumped into Jack’s bed. Jack could smell the alcohol on his breath. He half-heartedly made to shove Shitty off the bed. “Nooo, Jack.” Shitty wailed.

“I’m trying to sleep,” Jack lied.

Even though he could not see the look Shitty was giving him through the sunglasses, he could tell it was one of disbelief. Jack rolled onto his side, his back to Shitty.

“Fine, I’ll be the big spoon tonight. Lardo abandoned me for Bitty,” Shitty explained and then Jack felt his friend wrap his arms around him, and snuggle in close. Shitty let out a content sigh. Jack stayed tense for a few minutes, before relaxing into the hold. He found himself finally beginning to truly unwind for the first time since the game ended. That pressure he always put on himself… he found himself starting to shelf it. Shitty said nothing for a while, and Jack began to assume he had fallen asleep.

“You beaut of a man, you do know we have more games. We’ll get the points we need. Jack, you played well tonight, and we won. You don’t _need_ to be perfect all the time,” Shitty said it quietly, and Jack barely heard him. He wondered if his friend was as drunk as he smelled or not. He found himself wanting to believe what Shitty said, knowing if he did believe that, that he would probably be happier for it.

But he was the captain of the team. He needed to lead by example. He had made mistakes that had cost the team points. He—Shitty was suddenly squeezing him, holding him tighter. That pulled him out of his thoughts some, and he willed himself to focus on Shitty’s arms around him, and nothing else. It grounded him. He felt the tension leaving his body again. Shitty was mumbling words that Jack was not paying attention to. Jack said nothing for a while and Shitty grew quiet too.

“Thank you, Shitty,” Jack said after a while, his eyes heavy, and his voice thick with the pull of sleep.

“It was a good game, Jack,” Shitty mumbled, and Jack did not argue it. He also stopped fighting the pull of sleep. His thoughts empty or at least not about Quidditch, as he fell into sleep.“

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://omgshittyplz.tumblr.com) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mamashitty) :)


End file.
